


What If It Does ?

by Liztening



Category: Achievement Hunter, Gavin Free - Fandom, Ragehappy - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Roosterteeth - Fandom, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Hospital, Lindsay - Freeform, Mavin, Michael - Freeform, Michaels P.O.V., Rage Quit, RageHappy, Short, Story, Team Nice Dynamite, Texas, gavin - Freeform, roosterteeth, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztening/pseuds/Liztening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have to make our decisions about things,<br/>We do it every minute of every day,<br/>Sometimes we don't even notice it,<br/>Sometimes we regret them,<br/>And sometimes we forgot about them untill something reminds us of it.<br/>For Michael , all of that happened when he was less than unprepared for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If It Does ?

I've never cared much for the whole 'Mavin' hype.

It was just another thing on the internet that people have to accept.

And ofcourse it meant more publicity,

But Gavin was Happy with Meg, as was I with Lindsay.

Atleast that's what I thought up intill four days ago.  
I was at home watching some easily forgetable romantic comedy with Lindsay when the phone started ringing.

Being too lazy to stand up, I patiently waited for Lindsay to get it instead.  
When she finally stood up to answer I gladly shifted my weight to the middle of the couch and made myself as wide and comfertable as humanly possible.

The movie had long ago lost my interest so I put it on pause and rested my head on the back of the couch.  
The ceiling was ofcourse not any more entertaining than the movie, but looking at nothing tented to calm my head for a bit, and as far as I know that's something everyone needs to do every once in a while .  
My small ' moment of peace ' was quickly disturbed however when Lindsay came in with a look that immediatly let me know that whatever it was that was going on, was serious.  
" What's wrong " I asked, sitting straight up again.  
" Gavin had an accident "  
" Excuse me? " I said , lacking a better reply.  
" The cab he was in got into a traffic accident, they said some dick drove through red light and hit his cab on the side where Gavin was sitting " Lindsay said, emotions written on her face.  
"How is he."  
"They said his condition was critical " She murmured.

"What does that mean, Lindsay how is he?"

I repeated.  
"I DON'T know Michael, they did'nt tell me "  
i stood up , trying to sort out my thoughts.  
"Which hospital is he in? " I asked as calmly as I could  
"Texas health "  
Only those two words and a deep breath were needed for my body to find it's way to the door while picking up the car keys on the way.

Lindsay ofcourse without a word followed me to the car.  
the ride there was without a doubt , the most quiet trip either of us ever had in our lives.

And it was a long one too.

Quiet emotions slowly flooded the car,  
and by the time we arrived I was so happy to finally get out that i just stood there on the parking lot for a minute breathing the fresh air.  
It took me a good minute before i realised what it was i should be doing instead of wasting time here on a crowded parking space, and about two minutes more to rush my way to the entrance.  
Upon entering I noticed the lack of people in the hallways , wich was especially weird seeing all the cars outside .

Lindsay was the first person between the two of us to break the silence by answering the girl at the check in counter who asked who we were and what our bussiness here was.  
' We're looking for Gavin Free, he was admited here a couple of hours ago '  
' Okay. Let me see here' The girl said scrolling through her computer while murmuring an ocasional ' Mister Free ' between her lips.  
Please , dear god be slower.  
I impatiently scolded at her in my mind.

My annoyance could be felt by everyone around me - i was sure about that,  and the sterile white walls and the obnoxiously recodnizable stench of any hospital was making my mood if possible, even worse.

'Ah, here it is, Mister Free , room 206 ."  
The girl finally said while raising her left arm.  
' Follow this hall to the staircase, up the stairs to the third floor and take the second hall to your left, his room should be on your right side '  
' Thank you. ' I heard Lindsay respond.  
I followed Lindsay up some floors and taking a left.  
It was a good thing she was leading us, because I didn't remember a single thing the girl at the counter had said.  
When we walked in to the hallway and I saw the three digit signs starting with the number 2, my legs fastened pace.  
'206, here it is. ..' I shouted at Lindsay who was on the other side of the hall.  
'Go , go enter' she yelled back, waving her hand towards the door.

It was two hours ago since Lindsay and I got the phone call, two hours to prepare for whatever it was I could have expected to find when I entered this room.  
But even if i had two years time, I could've never prepared myself for this.  
There he was, my boy, all wrapped up in white and caught between all kinds of tubes and god knows what.  
His face -though seemingly cleaned up, covered with small cuts and bruises.  
His arms completely wrapped with bandaids, and his expression calmer then ever.

It was both the most horrific, and the most serene he had ever looked.

And it scared me to death to see him like this. 

'I'm sorry'  
I hadn't even seen the nurse standing next to the window on the other side of the room , not untill she spoke up with words I didn't want to hear.  
'For what?' I whispered knowingly.  
I didn't want to hear what I knew she was going to say.  
But she didn't know that , and she said it anyway, ofcourse she did.  
' He's gone. '  
I had already known.  
From the moment i walked in I had known. not because of the lack of movement on the machine next to him, that I knew was supposed to show a heartbeat.  
Not because of the cuts or the bruises.  
And not even because his chest hadn't moved since I entered this room.  
But because of the way his face looked .  
Gavins face had always been like a book to me, and the moment I saw him lying there , with lack off joy and excitement, but yet ...so calm.  
I knew he was gone.

Soon Lindsay entered and the nurse left us alone.  
It didn't take Lindsay long to realise what was and no longer was.  
And it took even less time for her to put her arms around my shoulders both seeking and bringing comfort.  
And we both just stood there for what seemed to be hours,  
Speaking to Gavin as though he could hear us.  
Smiling with tears in our eyes remembering memories that no longer seemed ours.

And seeing Gavin lie there, peacefull as ever, made a memory come up of wich I hadn't thought of in a very long time.  
We were going out for drinks, like we did many times.  
but this night was different.  
I knew it the moment i picked up Gavin.  
There was something about tonight , some vibe I couldn't quite put my finger on.  
Not untill later that evening that is,  
When he and i were sitting at the bar of an almost completely empty café somewhere in the heart of Texas.

The café was small and dark , and it kind of smelled like old mens parfume mixed with beer, but it was the best we could find at that moment that didn't force you to practically dry hump everybody to get through the crowd and enter the bathroom about an hour after you decided to go.

So we settled there and sat down at the bar drinking beers and talk about stupid things to pass the time.  
' Michael, what do you think of our fans? ' Gavin had asked out of nowhere.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well you know , what do you think of the people who watch our videos '  
' I don't know'  
'Surely you have some kind of opinion about it. '  
'I like them i guess'  
' You guess? ' Gavin said  
'What do you want me to say Gavin , I don't know them do I? '  
'Sure you do , you meet thousands of them every year at RTX '  
' Yeah but shaking someones hand and giving them an autgraph isn't exactly getting to know them '  
'Yeah but they seem nice enough people , right'  
'I guess' I said shrugging.  
The barman grabbed our empty bottles from the bar and replaced them with new ones, and while Gavin was still openig his I had already took a sip and now turned my body a bit to the left to face the Brit.  
' Also, since when do you care about them, you always go on about how much they annoy you on twitter and what not '  
' Ofcourse I care, and Twitter is a different story , just..."

Gavin sighed and rubbed his eyes with his empty hand.  
'Let me rephrase the question, what do you think of the whole ' Mavin ' hype?'  
'What do you mean ?'  
'I mean , what do you think about Mavin , about us , about people thinking we should be together'  
I frowned at Gavin while thinking about his question before answering it.  
'I guess i'm okay with it , I mean if that's what some people like then they can go ahead , it's not like we can stop it...' I took a sip of beer before continueing.  
'We're friends. Good friends , who share alot of memories and who know each other very good , but just because we spend much time together , and just because we know each other very well or even because of the way we act in videos doesn't mean we are more then just that though.'

I noticed Gavin shifting on his stool.  
'Yeah but what if it does' he whispered.

I felt myself frown again upon hearing Gavins rediculous answer.  
'It doesn't Gavin, now can we talk about something else perhaps '

And with that the confersation ended.

It wasn't a topic that had came back since then.  
I hadn't thought of in a very long time.

But now , when nothing felt the same anymore , when fantasy and fiction mixed themselves with reality ,

I felt myself thinking back about this night with an awfull stingy feeling behind my eyes.

And I knew atleast for now that even though the earth was still spinning.  
Time felt like it was standing still.  
And even though everyones elses lives were continueing,  
Mine wasn't.

 

Others soon started entering the room.

And while Lindsay and I left , I couldn't help but think

 

"What if it did"


End file.
